To determine the efficacy of 10-, 20- and 30-mg doses of Sandostatin-LAR compared to subcutaneous Sandostatin in providing continuous symptomatic control of malignant carcinoid syndrome when given at intervals of four weeks. We plan on determining the safety and tolerability of sequential doses of Sandostatin-LAR in carcinoid patients and investigating the pharmacokinetic/pharmacodynamic profile of Sandostatin-LAR. We also plan to assess the dose proportionally of serum octreotide concentrations of Sandostatin-LAR at doses of 10,20,30 mg when given intervals of four weeks. We will be monitoring urinary 5-Hiaa excretion as an indicator of serotonin release and metabolism.